Una sola fecha
by New Year s Elite Contest
Summary: Al acercarme mis ojos viajaban del bebé a Bella. Ambas tan hermosas. Pero no podía estar tranquilo, relajarme sabiendo y sintiendo que esto no acababa.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Una sola fecha **

.

_Summary_

_Al acercarme mis ojos viajaban del bebé a Bella. Ambas tan hermosas. Pero no podía estar tranquilo, relajarme sabiendo y sintiendo que esto no acababa._

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

"Lo importante no es lo que te ocurre, sino como lo afrontas…"

_J. M .Serrat_

_**31 de diciembre del 2015**_

Todo el mundo iba y venía. Todo era un caos. Las tiendas estaban repletas de gente de toda clase, las calles infestadas de productos para la ocasión. Las casas adornadas y los arboles igual con luces de diferentes colores. Dentro de éstas se llevaba a cabo la celebración más esperada del año. Había alimentos y bebidas de toda clase para representar la ocasión; pavo, pan molde, vino, chocolate, dulces, tamales.

No entiendo por qué todo lo dejan a última hora. Han tenido tiempo suficiente pero hasta el día en que se supone debería estar en sus hogares solo esperando lo que tanto les emocionaba. Todos compraban regalos para sus seres queridos. El bullicio de las canciones y de niños revoloteando de aquí para allá.

¿Por qué las personas se emocionan tanto para esta fecha? Ah claro. Porque ellos sí tienen porque celebrar. Para ellos la época navideña es de fiesta, árboles decorados, regalos, alimentos, época para compartir.

¿Para mí?

La peor época del año. No del todo pero después de ser la época perfecta se transformó en un día simple y para nada llamativo.

En estas fechas fue que pasó lo mejor, lo peor y lo desastroso en mi vida. Mi vida tomó un giro sorprendente en tan sólo cinco años. El primer día fue el mejor de mi vida. ¿Por qué?

Aquí voy de nuevo con mis recuerdos….

.

.

_**31 de diciembre de 2009.**_

Para ser un día festivo en el que debería estar conviviendo con mi familia resulta ser un día lleno de trabajo. Sí, pese a que es el último día del año.

Estaba en el hospital en medio de una cirugía de alto riesgo. Soy cirujano, uno muy apasionado y dedicado al cien por cien a ayudar a cuanto paciente logre. Éste ha sido mi sueño desde que tengo memoria. Soy muy reconocido en mi ámbito laboral a pesar de sólo tener 25 años. Llevo dos años trabajando en el hospital y me ascendieron a director hace tres meses. Incluso con tanto papeleo que llenar y un sinfín de deberes como director, soy médico, un médico más de entre todos y siempre estoy al pendiente de cualquier caso que se presente.

Mi padre se retiró para poder descansar y pasar tiempo con mi madre cediéndome su puesto en el hospital y aunque es bastante agotador y no tenga tiempo para mí, esto es mi vida, es lo que soy y amo mi trabajo.

Hoy estaba realizando una cirugía de trasplante de corazón a un hombre de unos 35 años, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes como cuando él hombre se nos fue por cinco minutos pero logramos revivirlo nuevamente, de allí tuvo dos recaídas más. Fue muy complicado pero al fin después de más de tres horas terminamos exitosamente nuestra labor. El hombre parecía ser muy fuerte pero la vida siempre te pone en situaciones difíciles y ésta, seguro, para él ha sido la más difícil que ha tenido. Me cambié la bata y me coloqué otra para salir y avisarles a los familiares del hombre que todo estaba en orden. Tomé el expediente y busqué su nombre. Charlie Swan. Me encaminé a la sala de espera donde seguro estaría algún familiar de él.

—¿Familiares de Charlie Swan? —pregunté leyendo el nombre nuevamente y levantando mi cabeza para ver quién acudía.

Mis ojos quedaron prendados al ver a la diminuta chica que se levantó apresuradamente de una de las incómodas sillas que había en el lugar. Se acercó a mí y sus ojitos estaban rojos, señal de que había estado llorando.

—¿Cómo está mi padre? —preguntó la joven con un hilo de voz tan suave que me derritió—. ¿Por qué no me contesta? Acaso él… —Su voz se quebró sin terminar lo que iba a decir.

Sentí mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos al ver esos ojitos tan tristes, quería abrazarla y consolarla.

—Disculpe —logré decir al salir de mi letargo—. No es así. El señor Swan está estable, la operación fue todo un éxito. Está en observación por ahora —expliqué tratando de sanar de alguna manera su dolor.

—Entonces él no está… —dijo viéndome a los ojos haciéndome perderme en ellos.

—Su padre está bien. Tranquila —logré decir luego de un momento sin despegar mi mirada de la de ella.

Lo que no me esperé fue su reacción. Una sonrisa hermosa apareció en su bello rostro en forma de corazón, tan pálida pero parecía tan suave que unas inmensas ganas de acariciar su piel hacían que mis manos sudasen y picasen de manera extraña.

—Gracias —dijo con evidente alegría y se abalanzó sobre mí haciéndome retroceder un poco—. Gracias por salvarlo. —Por instinto pasé uno de mis brazos en su diminuta cintura y mi palma en la parte baja de su espalda.

Quedamos un rato abrazados hasta que ella se tranquilizó y su llanto se convirtió en sollozos débiles.

—Disculpe. Fue la emoción del momento —se disculpó y sentí un vacío muy grande cuando se separó de mí—. ¿Será que puedo pasar a verlo? —preguntó con timidez.

—Ahora es mejor que descanse. Usted también debería ir a descansar, se ve que lo necesita. Él estará bien aquí. Ya mañana podrá verlo —le dije viendo sus ojeras y recordando que ya era de madrugada.

Eso quería decir que ya estábamos en otro año más. Un momento en que esta preciosa criatura debería estar sonriendo y abrazando a su familia como debe de ser y no llorando y teniendo un amargo momento en este hospital.

—No me iré hasta verlo —dijo y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones del lugar—. Amaneceré aquí hasta que me permitan ver a mi padre —aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

Era adorable. Parecía una niña caprichosa. Pero no voy a negar que muy testaruda.

Intenté hacer que se fuese a descansar y me prometió que lo haría, sólo estaba esperando a alguien. Me fui a dar una ducha y a dormir un rato ya que debía regresar al hospital. Llamé a mis padres para desearles un feliz año y prometiendo tomarme unas vacaciones con ellos para compensar no haber estado en la fiesta de fin de año que siempre se celebra en su casa.

Me levanté a las ocho de la mañana y me apresuré a vestirme para un día más de trabajo. Las vacaciones las tomaría luego.

Ahora mis pacientes son lo primero. Y ¿por qué negarlo?, moría de ganas por ver a ese pequeño ángel de ojos chocolate que estuvo en mis sueños y mis pensamientos por estas horas.

Llegué al hospital faltando unos minutos para las nueve. Hice mis deberes matutinos y luego fui a ver al señor Swan para cerciorarme que todo estaba en orden. Ya lo habían trasladado a una habitación personal. Me encaminé a la sala de espera con la esperanza de ver a mi pequeño ángel de ojos chocolate que me dejó hipnotizado. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a mi ángel sentada en el mismo lugar y dormida incómodamente. Me mintió. No se fue a su casa, se quedó aquí pasando una mala noche. Me molesté conmigo mismo por haberla dejado sola.

—¿Señorita? —La moví para que se levantase. La llamé varias veces reprendiéndome porque no sabía su nombre. Con lo embobado que estaba no se me ocurrió preguntárselo.

Cuando al fin logré despertarla ella se acomodó mejor en el sillón estirando su cuello que seguro le dolía por la posición en la que había quedado. Al verme un sonrojo adorable cubría sus mejillas.

—¿No llegó quien estaba esperando? —pregunté con una ceja alzada y más sonrojada no podía estar.

—Nadie iba a venir —admitió—. Le dije que no me movería de aquí hasta no ver a mi padre —me recordó cruzándose de brazos.

—Venga conmigo —le dije ayudándola a levantarse.

Ella me siguió y la llevé a la cafetería para que desayunase algo. Protestó al principio pero luego aceptó. Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales.

Isabella Swan. Ya mi pequeño ángel tenía nombre.

No podía creerlo. El hombre que operé, o sea el padre de ella, es nada más que el famoso y millonario empresario del país. La madre de mi ángel murió en un trágico accidente en el cual ella también casi pierde la vida; un dolor en el pecho se me formó al saber que mi ángel estuvo en peligro. Sólo son ella y su padre, más familia no tiene y es por esa razón que para ella su padre lo es todo y viceversa. No es posible. Un año nuevo, sin duda para ella, lleno de desesperación.

Llevé a mi ángel a ver a su padre y sus lindos ojitos brillaron al comprobar que estaba en buen estado. Me fui —con pesar por no estar más con ella— a mis labores diarias. Pasaba a "ver a mi paciente" cada vez que podía con un propósito mayor, ver a la hija de éste.

.

.

Pasaron unos días y ya mi paciente debía ser dado de alta. Me dolía saber que no vería más a mi ángel, pero ella me dijo que estaría eternamente agradecida por salvar a su padre. Era tan adorable. La llamaba constantemente con el pretexto de saber cómo estaba su padre pero esas conversaciones se extendían por varias horas sin que ninguno pudiese o quisiese evitarlo. Así pasaron los meses y logré ir a su casa, o más bien mansión.

.

.

_**31 de diciembre 2010**_

De nuevo llegó el último día del año, 31 de diciembre, y tras haberle contado a mis padres de mi ángel ellos me pidieron, más bien exigieron, que la llevase a casa a pasar una linda noche en familia y así poder conocerla. Pero por la situación de su padre no se podía ya que después de la operación él casi no podía moverse. Como cada año en año nuevo mi familia lo celebra a lo grande pero en esta ocasión decidieron que sería solo entre la familia así que mi querida hermanita Alice tuvo la grandiosa idea de que nuestra familia fuese a casa de los Swan a festejar la noche buena y pasar año nuevo.

Creí que mi ángel no estaría de acuerdo pero al contrario, se puso muy feliz y accedió. Decía que hace tiempo no celebraba un año nuevo con fiesta y todo lo que conlleva desde que murió su madre; ella se limitaba a estar y pasar con su padre esa época viendo alguna película o simplemente esperando para el abrazo de año nuevo.

Me sentí muy mal al escucharla. Pasaba estas noches sólo con su padre mientras yo estaba muy feliz con mi familia. El corazón se me hizo chiquito de sólo pensar en eso. Hoy decidí tomarme mis vacaciones a excepción del año pasado para poder pasar la navidad con mi ángel.

—Estoy nerviosa —me susurró muy de cerca.

Vestía un lindo vestido azul marino straples y con una forma en V mostrando la línea de sus pechos, largo y ajustado a su perfecto cuerpo con una abertura en la parte izquierda desde el muslo hasta abajo. Sus zapatos de tacón altos cerrados pero con una especie de zíper decorativo enfrente desde un tobillo a otro. Su cabello suelto caía por su espalda como cascada, su maquillaje nada llamativo aparte de sus labios que iban de un rojo pasión que tanto me hacían desear probarlos.

En una sola palabra: PERFECTA.

—¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué? —pregunté apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

—Toda tu familia estará aquí —volvió a susurrar—. ¿Y si no les agrado?

—Te amarán —le aseguré. _No tanto como yo _quise decirle—. No estés nerviosa. Ellos son… amables —intenté tranquilizarla.

Sólo esperaba que mi hermanita estuviese tranquila. Él timbre sonó y nosotros nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaba Charlie leyendo un periódico. Tenía que mantenerse en reposo y su hija ha estado haciendo de una muy buena enfermera obligándolo a no hacer nada brusco ni levantarse más que para ir a hacer sus necesidades diarias.

—Buenas noches. —Escuché la voz de mi madre detrás de nosotros y nos levantamos a la vez del sofá.

—Buenas noches —contestaron Bella y su padre a la vez, éste último desde el sillón.

—Bella, Charlie —hablé yo a ambos ganándome su atención, Charlie intentaba levantarse y Bella fue a ayudarlo, siempre tan atenta—. Ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen, mis padres —los presenté y estos se acercaron a Bella y Charlie.

Mi madre abrazó a Bella en un gesto cariñoso mientras mi padre estrechaba la mano de Charlie y viceversa.

—Preséntanos —exigió mi hermana llamando la atención.

—Ella es mi hermana Alice… —Estaba a punto de seguir con las presentaciones pero, claro, como si mi hiperactiva hermana fuese a dejarme.

—Hola mucho gusto, Bella… Mi hermano no para de hablar de ti y yo ya moría por conocerte —dijo rápidamente ahogando a mi ángel con un beso en su mejilla y un apretado abrazo.

—Mucho gusto, Alice… Espero que tu hermano no les haya hablado mal —bromeó haciendo un lindo puchero pero con diversión en sus achocolatados ojitos.

—Si supieras cuñadita… —Se tapó la boca por lo último que dijo y yo muriéndome de la vergüenza—. Perdón, Bella, mi hermano habla maravillas de ti —se apresuró a decir.

Bella me miraba con una ceja alzada y yo no hice más que hacerme el desentendido.

—En ese caso… creo que ha exagerado —concluyó con una hermosa sonrisa.

—No, hija —le habló mi madre con cariño—, ha dicho lo justo.

Después de que mi familia terminara avergonzándome con mi ángel por muchas cosas de mi niñez, seguí presentando al resto. A mi prima Rosalie que siempre pasaban esas fechas con nosotros, a su nuevo novio Emmett MacCarty y su hermano Jasper.

Pasamos al comedor donde una cena espectacular, hecha por los empleados de la casa y bajo la atenta supervisión de mi ángel, nos aguardaba. La cena estuvo exquisita. Hubo de todo desde pavo trufado, carne y pollo horneado hasta el postre que consistía en un delicioso Cheesecake de chocolate y café*. Después de la cena y el postre todos nos dirigimos a la gran sala a hablar de todo y nada para pasar la velada. Ya eran las once y mi ángel comenzó a repartir unos vasitos con uvas dentro, 12 uvas para ser exactos, para todos diciendo que era una tradición de ellos; nadie podía comer una sola uva hasta que comenzaran a faltar doce minutos para las doce y cada minuto era una uva más un deseo mental y este se cumpliría a lo largo del próximo año. Sinceramente creo que a Emmett no se le cumplirá ningún deseo ya que cada vez que Bella le daba la espalda se comía una uva. Y todo comenzó. Faltaban doce minutos y comencé con mi primera uva y mi primer deseo: jamás estar lejos de mi ángel. Segunda uva, segundo deseo: compartir mi vida a su lado. Tercera uva, tercer deseo: que sólo ella ocupe mi corazón. Cuarta uva, cuarto deseo: tener una vida feliz con los que amo. Quinta uva, quinto deseo: tener vida suficiente para amar hasta más allá de la muerte a mi bello ángel. Y así fui pidiendo por mi Bella, su padre, mis padres, hermana y amigos. Por todos. Para que todos tengan una vida prospera y feliz. Y mi última uva y último deseo: casarme con Bella y que nuestro primer bebé sea una niña que sea su igual para amarla y ser feliz teniendo a mis dos perfectos y hermosos ángeles y que jamás nada ni nadie nos separe. Un deseo un poco largo pero allí iba todo el sentimiento del mundo y estoy seguro se cumplirá éste y los anteriores porque los desee con amor, esperanza y mucha pasión. —¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! —gritamos todos a la vez al escuchar el reloj de pared de la sala sonar como loco indicando que ya estábamos en un nuevo año. Besos, abrazos, risas y miradas cómplices y llenas de amor. PURA FELICIDAD. Lágrimas por parte de las mujeres por tener una muy bonita noche al lado de buenas personas y con promesas en silencio de que aunque haya peleas siempre nos tendremos los unos a otros de manera incondicional. Bella se tomó la molestia junto a su padre de comprar muchos regalos y los repartió a todos. Mi único regalo y el que más ansiaba ya lo tenía frente a mis ojos. Cuando llegó el turno de abrazarnos mi ángel y yo la abracé con fuerza temiendo que se alejase de mí. Después de unos minutos que me parecieron cortos mi ángel se separó un poco de mí y me miró con intensidad, sentía la mirada de todos sobre nosotros pero no podía quitar mi vista de esos ojos achocolatados que tan embobado me tenían. Ella me sonrió con dulzura y su suave y delicada mano se elevó y colocó su palma en mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación pero más maravilloso fue cuando sentí el roce de unos suaves y deliciosos labios sobre los míos. Y por supuesto, y con emoción, le devolví el beso demostrándole en el silencio del lugar y con ese beso todo lo que había en mi corazón, todo lo que mi alma sentía. Y sentí lo mismo de su parte. Sin duda alguna este nuevo año traerá muchas sorpresas y buenos momentos inolvidables. Un año nuevo excelente y maravilloso. . .

_**31 de Diciembre del 2011**_

Llegó nuevamente la navidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Este día tenía que ser especial. Fue el día en que conocí a mi ángel y le tenía una gran sorpresa. Hace algunos meses atrás ella me pidió noviazgo. Fue muy gracioso… ella siempre adelantándose.

Recuerdo que me dijo:

—Ya que tú no te decides pues yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como tu amiga. Llevamos más de un año conociéndonos, ósea mucho tiempo. Y quien sabe cuánto pueda durar así que te lo diré antes de que me salgan raíces por esperar que tú lo hagas… Edward Cullen, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Sonreí al recordar a mi bello ángel con su inseparable sonrojo que tanto adoraba. Salí del hospital hacia mi departamento. Agarré la cajita, luego de darme una ducha y ponerme un traje formal, y salí rumbo a casa de mi novia con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado. Al llegar ella ya me esperaba. Hoy la llevaría a un restaurante fino y le daría un regalo por año nuevo.

Me quedé como bobo viendo a mi ángel que relucía como nunca o como siempre ya que siempre la veía hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba a medio muslo y le quedaba como una segunda piel ya que marcaba todas sus curvas, en la parte de sus pechos la tela era negro transparente y en su cintura igual una fina línea transparente. Unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto y su cabello suelto solo con unos pequeños prendedores a cada lado sosteniendo parte delantera de éste. Sus labios pintados de rojo sangre y su rostro sólo cubierto por el maquillaje en tono suave.

—Cierra la boca, amor, que hay moscas —dijo mi ángel sacándome de mi embobamiento.

—Te ves radiante —dije acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en sus carnosos y rojos labios.

Hoy no celebraríamos con mi familia la fiesta de fin de año ya que esta noche la quería pasar solo con ella. Pero Charlie se fue a pasarla con ellos así que no estaría solo y nos dejo la noche solo para nosotros.

Emprendimos viaje al restaurante. Nos acomodamos y luego de terminar de comer saqué la cajita y la puse en medio de la mesa. Me levanté y fui hacia ella y la hice levantarse de su silla. Ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido y yo le sonreí dulcemente quitando la arruga de su frente.

—Buenas noches a todos —hablé llamando la atención de las personas que habían en el lugar—. Por favor, quiero que sean testigos de este momento tan importante —pedí y luego me arrodillé frente a mi novia y un jadeo de sorpresa salió de su boca—. Hace exactamente dos años que nos conocimos. Hace exactamente dos años en el que me enamoré perdidamente de ti, mi bello ángel. Dos años en el que pasaron muchas cosas. Hace exactamente cinco meses que me pediste que fuera tu novio. —Sonrió divertida, seguro recordando el momento—. Un 31 de diciembre un ángel apareció para iluminar mi vida. Y hoy, un 31 de diciembre le pido a mi bello ángel que por favor me haga el extraordinario honor de compartir su vida conmigo. —Llevó una de sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa y sus ojitos comenzaron a cristalizarse—. Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el hombre más feliz del planeta si aceptas envejecer a mi lado. Bella, mi ángel, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Saqué el anillo de la cajita de terciopelo mostrándoselo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo emocionada y lágrimas salían sin pudor de sus bellos ojitos.

Le coloqué el anillo en su dedo y la besé con adoración, con cariño, CON AMOR. Un reguero de aplausos se escuchó por todo el lugar. Ambos sonreímos como los dos enamorados que éramos.

Ya que esta fecha era muy especial decidimos hacer la boda justo en esta fecha porque era algo que jamás olvidaríamos y porque era NUESTRA fecha. Además de que el alboroto de del año nuevo sumado a nuestra unión siempre sería un día de felicidad extrema.

Los preparativos iban de maravilla. Casi ni veía a mi Bella porque ella junto con Alice y Rosalie, se encargaron de prepararlo todo. Mi bello ángel estaba muy emocionada y sentía en mi pecho y en todo mi ser que esto era lo correcto y que sin duda sería lo mejor que me pasara en años.

.

.

_**31 de diciembre del 2012**_

Él día llegó. Mi hermoso ángel relucía en la iglesia, enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco tallado a su diminuto y perfecto cuerpo; el vestido era sencillo pero de lo más hermoso, sus hombros cubiertos por una fina tela de encaje transparente y un velo que cubría su rostro. Caminaba al lado de su padre quien sonreía orgulloso y con la cabeza alzada al tener el honor de entregar a su hija en la iglesia.

Al llegar ella me sonrió con dulzura y yo le devolví la sonrisa pero con adoración. Amaba tanto a mi ángel, me volví loco por ella, volví a ser un adolecente total y endemoniadamente enamorado de este ángel que correspondía a cada uno de mis sentimientos. Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorado, que digo enamorado, no hay palabras para expresar todo lo que mi cuerpo y alma sienten por Isabella. Ella es tan perfecta que no comprendo cómo es que está a mi lado. Es la mujer más tierna, dulce, amorosa, gentil, transparente y hermosa que jamás me imaginé conocer, aunque muy en el fondo ya la esperaba, más bien mí corazón. Mi alma y mi cuerpo la anhelaban. ¡Y heme aquí! Siendo el hombre más feliz del planeta teniendo al lado a la mujer más perfecta del mundo, más bien de todos los mundos, universos o lo que exista.

.

La luna de miel fue de lo mejor. Ella me entregó no solo su vida, sino su alma, su cuerpo entero, su virtud, a mí, me lo entregó todo y con el amor más grande que jamás nadie siquiera imagina que puede existir.

Todo era perfecto.

Decir que amaba a mi esposa era poco para lo que realmente sentía y lo mejor de todo era que ella me correspondía.

Después de unos meses volví a mi trabajo en el hospital. Ya era un hombre casado. Casado y totalmente feliz. Todo iba de viento en popa.

Un año nuevo de pura felicidad. Un hombre casado y cumpliendo sus sueños. Mi mujer feliz de la vida como siempre.

.

—¿Amor? —me habló mi esposa que estaba recostada en mi pecho limándose sus uñas.

—¿Sí? —pregunté cambiando con el control los canales del televisor.

—Soy tan feliz —suspiró y yo sonreí.

—Saber eso me hace aún más feliz a mí —le contesté besando sus cabellos—, pero aun así creo que podríamos ser aún más felices —dije sonriendo.

Hace mucho estaba pensando en esto y creo que ya era hora de ejecutarlo. Mi esposa se incorporó viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Mas? ¿Cómo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Si tuviésemos un pedacito de ambos correteando por toda la casa —contesté esperando ansioso su reacción.

—Pero para eso deberíamos trabajar porque sabes que no se hacen solos, ¿verdad? —me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se sentó sobre mí con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura y yo apreté sus caderas entre mis manos atrayéndola más a mí. Nos besamos con pasión, con amor.

—Entonces comencemos a hacerlo —dije divertido tumbándola en la cama.

Todo marchaba estupendamente. Hasta ahora. Aunque aún no teníamos la noticia anhelada de que tendríamos un bebé lo seguíamos intentando.

Mi Bella comenzó a deprimirse ya que aún no podía quedar embarazada, estábamos a finales de agosto del año 2013 y estaba planeando una cena especial para levantarle los ánimos a mi Bella cuando escuché mi nombre.

—Doctor Cullen. Doctor Cullen se le requiere en recepción. —Fruncí el ceño ante el llamado por el altavoz.

Estaba por llamar a mi esposa. Necesitaba escuchar su voz para que me alegrara mi día tan agotador. Regresé el teléfono a mi bolsillo del pantalón y me encaminé a recepción para cumplir con mis deberes; seguro era algún nuevo paciente…

—Disculpe, señorita —dije una vez estuve en recepción y una joven rubia me miró dejando de lado el teléfono.

Al posar sus ojos en mí su mirada se volvió extraña. Parecía… ¿triste? No lo sé pero me estaba inquietando.

—Doctor Cullen, su esposa acaba de llegar —me anunció y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

—Habérmelo dicho antes —dije alejándome para ir a mi oficina.

Seguro mi adorada esposa me iba a dar una sorpresa.

—Doctor Cullen… —Me giré a la recepcionista y su mirada era de ¿compasión? ¿Pena? ¿Pero qué le pasa?—. Su esposa está en quirófano. Entró de emergencia porque comenzó a sentirse muy mal y tuvo un sangrado…

—¿Qué? —grité sin poder contenerme. Una ola de pánico atravesó todo mi cuerpo que ahora temblaba de miedo—. ¿Dónde está? —pregunté esperando que me diese el número de la habitación o adonde la estaban atendiendo.

—El Doctor Félix me dijo que esperara a que él atendiese a su esposa y él luego vend…

—Me importa poco lo que haya dicho Félix. ¿Dónde está MI MUJER? —grité con el miedo carcomiéndome.

—Edward, hijo… —Me giré al escuchar que me hablaban y una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

—Charlie —dije viéndolo y su mirada preocupada no ayudaba en nada a calmar mis nervios.

Nos quedamos a la espera de alguna noticia. No estaba bien que con mis nervios yo estuviese cerca de mi esposa. Después de una larga y tortuosa hora, el doctor Felix Vulturi salió a darnos las noticias. La más feliz pero también la más dolorosa.

Mi Bella estaba embarazada y por poco pierde al bebé.

Tiene cuatro meses. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? A pesar de todo su vientre no había crecido mucho, un poco sí pero no como para tener cuatro meses de embarazo. Lo peor es que su embarazo es de alto riesgo.

Podría morir el bebé… o ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Una sola fecha **

.

_Summary_

_Al acercarme mis ojos viajaban del bebé a Bella. Ambas tan hermosas. Pero no podía estar tranquilo, relajarme sabiendo y sintiendo que esto no acababa._

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás  
>No podré salir de todo esto si tú te vas<br>Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mi,  
>que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir.<p>

Porta y Gema — Palabras mudas

.

Mi corazón latía como loco queriéndose salir de mi pecho. Saber que mi mujer está esperando el hijo que tanto añorábamos y ahora ella y nuestro retoño están en peligro de… muerte… no es para estar de lo más calmado. Me acerqué a mi esposa que estaba comenzando a abrir sus lindos ojos achocolatados. Al verme me dio una tímida sonrisa, acaricié su mejilla.

¿Cómo le diría que debía abortar el hijo que tanto esperábamos? ¿Cómo le decía que su vida corría peligro si seguía con el embarazo? No había duda. Debíamos interrumpir su embarazo antes de que la situación pasase a mayores. Aunque me doliese no podía perder a mi ángel.

—Hola —me dijo con voz suave.

—Hola —contesté de vuelta sin ánimos y ella obviamente lo notó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó viéndome fijamente y un poco asustada.

—Amor… yo… —¿Qué le digo?

—Edward me estás asustando. Habla de una vez cariño. ¿Qué sucede? —exigió impaciente.

Respiré profunda y largamente aclarándome la garganta y pasando mis manos por mis cabellos, desordenándolo aún más.

—Edward Cullen. Habla de una vez —exigió nuevamente pero ahora de forma dura.

—Estás embarazada —solté sin más y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

—Amor… es la mejor noticia que pudieron darme en años. No lo puedo creer. Al fin tendremos lo que tanto anhelábamos y…. —Tuve que pararla antes que se hiciera más ilusiones.

—Isabella, detente por favor. —Ella me miró extrañada. Era rara la ocasión en que me dirigía a ella por su nombre y no por los cariños que siempre le decía.

—No pareces feliz por la noticia, ¿no te da gusto? —preguntó con voz rota.

—No si eso significa que te perdería —me sinceré con ella.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Basta ya de rodeos Edward, te exijo que me digas de una vez que sucede.

—El embarazo es de alto riesgo. Es el bebé o tú. Y no te perderé, eso jamás —dije con convicción.

El silencio reinó el lugar. Ella parecía asimilar todo y de pronto rompió a llorar. La abracé y nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó.

—No perderé a mi bebé —susurró.

Alcé su rostro y vi en sus ojos el dolor que también era mío pero también había algo más.

—Bella entiende que… —intenté hablarle pero ella me interrumpió.

—Entiende tú, Edward Cullen. No me importa si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio de que nuestro bebé nazca. El sacrificio valdrá la pena. Te prometo que seré fuerte pero si pasa lo peor te juro que jamás me perderás. Siempre estaré contigo y con nuestro bebé, cuidando de ambos. Prométeme tú que pase lo que pase amarás a nuestro hijo y estarás siempre a su lado porque también yo lo estaré.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Bella —le grité con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. No concebía un mundo sin mi bello ángel—. No me pidas eso porque si tú mueres yo lo hago contigo. Jamás amaría esa cosa si te está matando —dije apuntando su vientre y ella volvió a romper en llanto.

Quería consolarla pero no podía. El solo pensar que ella no estaría más a mi lado me estaba desgarrando el alma.

—Él no tiene la culpa, Edward. Es nuestro bebé. Fue concebido con amor y fue deseado por ambos. No me hagas esto a mí. Si algo me pasa te dejo un pedacito de mí aquí…

—No, Isabella. Si tú no estás a mi lado ya nada tendrá sentido. No quiero vivir, no sin ti… —Me acurruqué en su regazo llorando como un niño.

—Tendrás que vivir amor. Por nuestro pedacito de amor —me consolaba acariciando mi cabello—. Él o ella te necesitará y no lo veas como tu enemigo, velo como lo que es, tu hijo, el fruto hermoso de nuestro bello amor. Él será tu nuevo ángel. Ámalo doblemente; por ti y por mí. Hazle saber siempre que lo amo y que no importa que no esté físicamente, siempre lo haré en espíritu. Siempre estaré contigo hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y aún más después de eso. Recuerda siempre que te amo, tanto o más que el primer día, mi sexy doctor…

Así en su regazo lloré y lloré. No quería perderla. ¿Qué sería mi vida ahora sin ella?

.

.

_**31 de diciembre del 2013**_

Estaba pensando en la fiesta sorpresa de año nuevo que mi familia le tenía preparada a Bella. Ella estaría feliz. Sería una noche inolvidable y más porque hoy ya cumplíamos un años de feliz matrimonio. Lo celebraríamos a lo grande.

—¡Edward!

La taza y la cafetera que tenía en las manos se me resbalaron y sin importarme el desastre que había salí corriendo a mi habitación. Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos al ver a mi esposa tirada en el suelo sosteniendo su muy abultado vientre y sangre alrededor de ella.

—Edward no quiero perder a nuestro bebé. Ayúdame —suplicaba Bella con lágrimas incesantes mojando sus mejillas.

Corrí hacia ella y la tomé en mis brazos. La subí con delicadeza en el coche y corrí al asiento del piloto y conduje como un maniático hasta llegar al hospital.

Al llegar volví a cargar a mi esposa y corriendo con ella en mis brazos grité para que me ayudasen y muy rápido la recosté en una camilla que habían traído.

Corrí al lado de la camilla con mi Bella llorando de dolor y apretando fuertemente mis manos. No me importó que me estuviese apretando muy fuerte, podía arrancarme la mano y no me importaría. Mi dolor jamás se compararía al de ella en estos momentos.

—Edward no permitas que pierda a nuestro bebé, por favor —suplicaba entre lágrimas mi hermoso ángel.

Me coloqué una bata que me ofrecieron y un tapa bocas para poder estar al lado de mi esposa.

Aún no había cumplido los nueve meses pero al parecer el bebé quería nacer este preciso día. No sé si estar feliz de que este día iba a ser cuatro veces más especial o estar mal porque esto no saldría bien. Lo que si se es que estaba muy asustado. Bella pujaba y pujaba, yo estaba llorando por ver el dolor de ella. Después de unos largos minutos el bebé no podía nacer.

—Edward, hay problemas —me giré para ver a Félix quien era el doctor de parto de turno.

—¿Que quieres…?

—Edward tienes que decidir. No podemos salvar a ambos. O es el bebé o es ella. —Mi corazón se detuvo ante sus palabras.

Pareciese que con una estaca me hubiesen atravesado. Un día que para mí era muy especial y lleno únicamente de felicidad se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero desastre. Aun con dolor interno contesté rápidamente y sin dudar.

—Sálvala a ella —dije sin quitar los ojos de mi esposa.

—¡NO! —El grito desgarrador de Bella fue una punzada en mi pecho, me asusté—. Jamás te perdonaré si no dejas que nuestro bebé nazca, Edward.

—No puedo perderte a ti —le dije con voz ahogada.

—Me perderás del todo si no dejas que un pedacito de mí se quede aquí… contigo. —Un grito de dolor salió de ella y como si supiese lo que hacía pujó tan fuerte que parecía que iba a romperse y acto seguido se escuchó un llanto hermoso en la habitación.

Me quedé como estatua sin saber qué hacer. Veía como mi bello ángel sudaba y respiraba pesadamente.

—Edward, acércate. —Casi no la escucho por el leve sonido de su voz—. Por favor —pidió y sólo mi cuerpo parecía responderle porque mi mente estaba muy lejos de aquí.

Me acerque a ella. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. Le colocaron al bebé en sus brazos, quien no paraba de llorar.

—Hola mi amor. Bienvenida al mundo. —Escuché como le hablaba Bella al pequeño bultito en sus brazos—. Edward, amor acércate por favor —pidió con voz débil.

Al acercarme mis ojos viajaban del bebé a Bella. Ambas tan hermosas. Pero no podía estar tranquilo, relajarme sabiendo y sintiendo que esto no acababa.

—Gracias por permitirme ser madre de tu hija —me dijo con un brillo especial en sus profundos ojos achocolatados que ahora están rojos de tanto llorar—. Te Amo. Los amo —susurró tan despacio pero con tanto sentimiento que una traicionera lágrima corrió por mi mejilla—. Cuida a nuestro pequeño ángel. Recuerda que siempre estaré con ambos, siempre. Cárgala por favor.

Dudoso hice lo que me pidió. Tomé al bebé en mis brazos y fue el sentimiento más hermoso que jamás había sentido.

—Ámala Edward, ámala como yo lo hago —pidió sonriéndome con dulzura—. Bésame, por favor. —¿Y quién era yo para negarle a mi razón de ser lo que me pedía y yo moría por hacer?

Junto a la bebé me acerqué y besé dulcemente sus labios resecos.

—Te amo —se lo dije con todos el sentimiento que en ese momento me embargaban y fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular.

—Yo te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré —susurró cerca de mis labios—. Te amo, Edward Cullen. Siempre.

Un pitido ensordecedor hizo que mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo pareciese gelatina y que mi corazón se detuviese. Los doctores se apresuraron intentando revivirla. Le di a la beba a una de las enfermeras y me acerqué a mi razón de ser; intentando en vano revivirla.

Hice hasta lo que ya no se podía.

—No me dejes. No me hagas esto. Quédate conmigo. Maldición Isabella. ¡No te vayas! —Respiración boca a boca, presión en su pecho con mis manos.

¡NADA FUNCIONABA! Sus ojitos abiertos y perdidos.

Intentaron alejarme pero los golpeaba y aferré el cuerpo de mi ángel llorando sobre éste.

—Vuelve. Por favor, vuelve a mí, mi ángel. No me dejes solo. Vuelve. Te amo. No me dejes. —La besaba, le hablaba pero su cuerpo estaba inerte. Ya sin vida en mi regazo—. Mi ángel. Mi Bella. ¡No me dejes! Vuelve a mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así. Llorando sobre su cuerpo ya sin vida. No quería separarme de ella. Ella era mi vida, mi luz, mi todo. ¿Qué haría ahora sin ella? Intentaron darme a la niña. Porque sí, había sido una niña. Pero yo me negaba a cargarla. No la quería. Ella me quitó al amor de mi existencia y yo ya no quería seguir viviendo. No sin mi ángel. Ya no más sin mi bello ángel a mi lado.

.

.

_**31 de diciembre del 2015**_

—Papito —me puse de cuclillas y extendí mis brazos para recibir a mi pequeño angelito.

—Bella, mi amor. ¿Cómo te has portado? —pregunté acunándola entre mis brazos.

Ya había pasado año desde que mi bello ángel se me fue.

Todo había salido muy mal, pero ahora la tenía a ella. Isabella Ángel Cullen Swan. Ella es la viva imagen de mi Bella. Sus ojitos achocolatado, su cabello castaño ondulado, su pálida piel. Todo. Era la reencarnación de mi Bella. Y creo que su parecido fue lo que me impulsó a volver a respirar además de un sueño que me hizo reflexionar.

Llevé a mi hija a casa. No celebrábamos la víspera de año nuevo porque ahora ya no había nada que celebrar. Sí, era el cumpleaños número dos de mi pequeña Bella pero también era o más bien se convirtió en el día más triste del año porque se fue un gran pedazo de mi alma con la madre de mi pequeña.

—Hola, amor —saludé al retrato que había en mi habitación.

En él estaba Isabella sonriendo con dulzura.

—Mami —dijo mi pequeña acariciando la foto con sus pequeñas manitas.

—Sí, mi niña. Ella es mami. Ella dio la vida por ti y me dijo que te recordara siempre lo mucho que ella te ama —dije con voz ronca.

Después de unos meses —donde mi pequeña vivía con mis padres o Charlie y yo me hundí en mi propia soledad, donde no salía y mi trabajo lo había dejado y me escabullía en mi llanto y unas botellas de alcohol para aminorar imposiblemente mi dolor ya que lo sentía más fuerte cada vez— mi madre y Charlie llegaron a mi casa junto con mi pequeña y me hicieron ver lo mal padre que era. Al ver a mi hija una punzada de dolor se acumuló en mi pecho al darme cuenta del enorme parecido con mi ángel. Fueron sus profundos ojitos achocolatado iguales a los de su madre y su sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas los que me hicieron volver a la tierra. Ella me abrazó reconociéndome al instante y desde entonces no me he separado de mi pequeño nuevo ángel que me dejó el anterior, mi esposa.

Recosté a mi pequeña en mi cama. Ella dormía conmigo. No le gustaba dormir solita y yo encantado la recibía en mis brazos. Al poco rato de cantarle su canción de cuna, mi bebé dormía plácidamente.

—Es tan hermosa —susurró y su voz llenó mi vacío corazón.

—Es igual a ti —le dije viendo a nuestra hija—. Es nuestro día —le recordé viéndola ahora.

—Lo sé —contestó acercándose y recostándose en nuestra cama.

Traía el mismo vestido blanco reluciente que todas las veces que me visitaba.

—Te ves hermosa —le susurré sonriéndole torcidamente como cuando estaba en vida.

—Gracias —me dijo sonrojándose.

—Te extraño mucho —le dije con una opresión en mi pecho.

—Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí —me aseguró acariciando mi mejilla.

—No tenías que irte así —dije ya al borde de lágrimas.

—Así tenía que ser, mi amor. Las cosas pasan por algo. Mi cuerpo murió pero mi alma siempre está a tu lado.

—No es igual. —Mis lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas sin pudor alguno.

—Duerme, amor mío. Yo velaré el sueño de ambos. Duerme…

—No te vayas —supliqué intentando no cerrar mis ojos.

—Estaré en tus sueños.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Siempre. —Era su frase y claro que lo cumplía.

Me sumergí en la inconsciencia y de pronto ya estaba en un bello prado, el de siempre y mi Bella estaba sentada en el pasto.

Desde que ella murió siempre la veo en sueños o se aparece de vez en cuando. Estaba destrozado. Quise más de una vez acabar con mi vida pero ella apareció impidiéndomelo. Me dijo que debía cuidar de nuestra hija y es por eso que ella siempre aparece en mis sueños y como espíritu para calmar un poco mi agonía.

Dicen que los espíritus no existen y que lo que vemos algunos y otros no solo es porque las personas ven lo que ansían ver o no están conformes y desean recuperar algo perdido. No me importa si es mi imaginación, no me importa que sea mi inconsciente. Siempre veo a mi esposa y ese es el único motivo por el cual yo sigo respirando en esta tierra. Solo por ella y por la promesa que una vez le hice de cuidar de nuestro pequeño ángel y amarlo doblemente.

Me acerqué a Bella mientras ella se levantaba. La abracé y como en cada sueño que hacia al fin, por lo menos por un momento, me sentía completo.

—Como te necesito —le dije sinceramente—. Ya no tengo vida sin ti.

—Amor… yo siempre estoy contigo. Piensa en nuestra bebé que te necesita más que a nadie.

—Lo sé. Ella es lo único que me permite seguir respirando en ese mundo gris en el que me dejaste.

—Ahora estamos aquí.

—Y aprovecharé cada momento. Hoy es nuestro día. Un día como hoy, un 31 de diciembre nos conocimos, un 31 de diciembre decidimos compartir nuestras vidas hasta que la muerte nos separara y la muy cruel apareció muy pronto, justo un 31 de diciembre, llevándote con ella y déjenme un vacío inmenso que jamás podrá ser llenado. Al menos no mientras esté en el mundo real. Sólo tu recuerdo y presencia de espíritu me mantienen con vida. Y la reencarnación que dejaste también. —Sonreí recodando a nuestra hija y ella también lo hizo.

La besé con necesidad, con deseo, con desesperación, con el amor que sólo ella pudo tener de mí.

—No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Nada… ni siquiera la muerte ha podido separarnos. Ni siquiera la muerte puede ir en contra de nuestro amor. Porque esto Edward, esto que tú y yo sentimos, nada ni nadie puede quitárnoslo. TE AMO, EDWARD CULLEN. Y TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE.

Sus palabras llenaban el hueco que en la vida real me consumía. Estar con mi ángel aunque sea, ahora, únicamente en sueños era mi motor para seguir en la vida gris que tenía. Claro… si a eso se le puede llamar vida también. Y sin olvidar a mi pequeño angelito.

—TE AMO, ISABELLA SWAN. SIEMPRE.

Y mi otro angelito apareció reclamando nuestra atención que gustosos se la concedimos. Mi esposa cargó a nuestra hija y yo las estreché en mis brazos deseando que este sueño jamás se acabase y permanecer siempre al lado de mis ángeles por toda la eternidad.

Ellas eran mis bellos ángeles que llegaron para iluminar mi ser, mi alma. Ellas dos son mi pase para abordar y solo con ellas abordaría. Solo con ellas es donde realmente pertenezco. Y ni la muerte me alejará de mis… BELLOS ÁNGELES.

Sé que podrá parecer una locura el que aún vea a mi esposa pero para mí es lo que mejor que me puede pasar. Sin ella mi mundo ya no es nada y si sigo existiendo es únicamente por nuestra bebita.

La vida te pone pruebas difíciles pero nada que no puedas superar. Yo no es que haya superado la pérdida de mi esposa, sino que su constante recuerdo y el visualizarla a cada momento y el no querer dejar sola a la pequeña Bella es lo que me hace obligar a seguir respirando, existiendo.

Un día, una sola fecha, cada año en el cual muchos sucesos ocurrieron. Buenos, hermosos, tristes, malos, desgarradores, todos memorables. Todo puede pasar y lo único que queda por hacer es continuar aunque sientas que ya no puedes mas porque siempre hay y siempre habrá alguien que necesita de uno y por ese alguien debes al menos hacer el intento.

—Quiero estar contigo —susurré en su oído.

—Ya lo estás, cariño —me susurró con dulzura acariciando mi mejilla, se sentía tan bien ese pequeño gesto.

—Me refiero a… tenerte por completo. Quiero que vuelvas o quedarme aquí contigo. Tengo miedo —admití con dolor en el pecho.

Maldito sufrimiento. Maldito dolor.

—No puedes quedarte aquí. Piensa en ella —me dijo con dulzura señalando a nuestra hija que dormía tranquila en su regazo—. Te necesita y yo necesito que estés a su lado.

—Y lo estaré —aseguré— pero yo… yo te necesito a ti —dije bajando mi cabeza evitando su contacto visual— ¿Y si… y si no soy un buen padre? ¿Si no soy lo que ella necesita? ¿Qué pasa si…?

Ella agarró mi barbilla y la alzó obligándome a verla.

—Serás el mejor padre del mundo. No temas mi amor. Yo siempre estaré cerca para ayudarte, para protegerlos. Y te prometo que no me moveré de aquí. Te estaré esperando para cuando llegue el momento de volver a unirnos por completo y por siempre.

Le sonreí pero como siempre no llegó a mis ojos.

—¿Será pronto? —pregunté esperanzado.

Quería. Deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos. Amarla y sentirla por completo. ¡Como la necesitaba!

—Más de lo que crees —prometió—. Vive por nuestro ángel, cariño. Ahora ella necesita de ti.

Volví a la cruel realidad. Me desperté y con cansancio repetí la rutina de todos los días. Me bañé, me vestí, vestí a mi hija que ya estaba despierta y nos fuimos al hospital. Siempre la llevaba conmigo. No me gustaba dejarla sola. Siempre llegaban mi hermana, mi prima o los novios de éstas, hasta mis padres y el padre de mi Bella para pasar un momento con mi hija ya que era rara la ocasión en que la llevaba para que la viesen.

Todos sabían que esta época era la más desastrosa para mí. Todos entendían mis motivos y los respetaban. Nadie celebraba la víspera de año nuevo como cuando yo era un niño y mi madre preparaba un gran festín. Ahora sólo eran días normales. Días sin sentido y lo único que se celebraba era el funeral de mi Bella con una misa, y el que mi hija siguiera creciendo —igualita con cada mecha de cabello que mi Bella. Cada año era más tortuoso que los anteriores.

Revivía cada momento con mi Bella ahogándome en mi sufrimiento. Eso sí. Frente a mi hija era el hombre que fui con mi Bella, dulce, amoroso, educado, paciente. Pero ante el resto de la gente era otro; frío, distante, apartado, hasta amargado. Nadie más que mis Bellas merecían mi afecto y amor y con nadie jamás lo compartiría.

—Hola, Eddie. —Las sucias manos de una de las enfermeras que quien sabrá cómo se llama y que siempre anda en busca de lo que jamás le daré, acariciaron mi rostro.

Algo vio en mí que se alejó como si hubiese visto un espanto. No permitía que nadie me tocase. Huía de cualquier contacto, me daba asco.

—No vuelvas a tocarme jamás. Vete de aquí —escupí las palabras con odio y frustración.

Ayer en mis sueños mi Bella me tocaba y ahora esta… tipa, viene a ensuciar mi rostro. Justo donde mi Bella me acariciaba.

La enfermera se fue con el susto plasmado en su rostro. Sí. Yo daba miedo, pero eso la verdad me tenía sin cuidado. Cerré mis ojos con frustración y un aire cálido golpeó mi rostro.

—Estás aquí —susurré sin abrir mis ojos.

Mi hija estaba en su carriola muy tranquilita jugando con un osito que su tío Emmett, el esposo de mi prima Rosalie le obsequió.

—Siempre —susurró en mi oído y sentí su aliento en mi oído. Unas manos acariciaron mis mejillas y todo el enojo que tenía desapareció al instante.

—Te amo —dije abriendo mis ojos encontrándome sólo en mi consultorio con los ojitos achocolatados de mi bebé observándome con curiosidad.

Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hacia mi hija, la saqué de su carriola y la sostuve en mis brazos. Besé su sonrojada mejilla y una lágrima corrió por la mía. Cómo extrañaba a mi Bella. Mi hija acarició mi mejilla donde la lágrima había descendido. Tan dulce como su madre.

Llevé a mi hija a nuestra casa y toda mi familia estaba allí.

—Hola, hijo —me saludó mi padre.

Alice me pidió a la niña y se fue con ella y su esposo Jasper a sentar.

—Sólo será una cena en familia —me aseguró Esme, mi madre sonriéndome con pena.

Sabían que no me gustaban las sorpresas y estaba a punto de enfadarme cuando un aire familiar y un olor tranquilizador se colaron por toda la estancia. Todos se quedaron con sus ceños fruncidos y algo paralizados sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Mami —dijo mi bebé y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Mi Bella estaba aquí. Como siempre. Tomé a mi hija en brazos y me dirigí al comedor. Hoy pasaré una noche en familia. Ellos lo merecían y no se los negaría. Además, mi Bella estaba acompañándonos, como siempre.

Todos me siguieron y vi a Charlie sonreír. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de la presencia de Bella? Es su padre seguro que lo sabe.

Un ambiente tranquilizador inundó la estancia.

Lo que celebrábamos era una noche en familia y la presencia que jamás desaparecerá de mi esposa, de mi Bella. El recuerdo que siempre vivirá en cada uno de los que la amamos.

Ella que nos acompaña y que algún día, no muy lejano, yo podré estar a su lado y cuando eso suceda nadie NUNCA nos separará. Ahí será cuando mi agonía acabe y por fin tendremos sin miedos, un… PARA SIEMPRE.


End file.
